Unexpected
by Expelliarmus Said Shakespeare
Summary: Kaname asks Zero to come to his room at midnight. what for? unknown. but when Zero arrives, the intentions are... unexpected...


hello people! i know i know why havent you posted in forever... ive been busy ill leave it at that. i just recently started reading Vampire Knight, and i totally fell in love with it! i had to write a yaoi... okay so you know the drill, rated m for a reason, yaoi, blah blah blah, and they may seem a bit OOC, idk thats up to you. enjoy!

* * *

Zero stood next to Yuki, bored, waiting for the Night Class to emerge from their 'hole.' Vampire or not, he hated everyone in the Night Class, for the simple fact that they were all vampires. Most of all, he hated Kuran Kaname; the pureblood; the bastard that was enamored with his Yuki. 'Damn him,' he thought as the Night Class filed out. As usual, handfuls of girls from the Day Class tried to glomp and attack several of the overly-beautiful vampires. Yuki pushed them back as Zero blankly directed the vampires to their class. He looked back at Yuki and chuckled silently as she tried to calm the 'fan girls' down. But he stopped abruptly when he caught a glimpse of the band-aid on her neck. He looked down, disgusted with himself. How could he do that to her? He felt like a monster. But, she never seemed to mind; she seemed like she enjoyed it or something, which made him feel maybe an iota better.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiarly hated voice whisper his name in his ear. He looked up and saw Kaname looking at him somewhat sympathetically. He growled on instinct, but the pureblood only smiled. "I know about you and my Yuki. She's the one you've been feeding off of, right? Since you can't handle the blood tablets," Kaname whispered in Zero's ear. The white haired boy gasped. Did Yuki say something to him? Kaname chuckled. "Don't worry. I don't mind much, and that's not why I want to talk to you. Come by my room at midnight." Zero's breath hitched when he felt Kaname's teeth graze his ear lightly. He looked absently off into space alone there, until Yuki called to him. "Zero! C'mon we've gotta go back to the dorm!" He jumped slightly, but followed quickly.

"What was that all about?" Yuki asked when he caught up with her. "I don't know. He wants to talk to me later. He told me to come to his room at midnight…" he replied tiredly. "What?! Why?" Yuki exclaimed. "I told you, I don't know." She hesitated a little. "I'm coming with you! Who knows what he's going to do? And with me there, he won't try to hurt you-.."

"No. I'm going alone. If you follow me, you can forget about me ever talking to you again," he said, knowing something so simple could persuade her. She squeaked, and hit his arm. "Don't say that! You know how upset that'd make me! And Cross too!" He looked at her menacingly. "I'll become apart of the Night Class, too. Go home Yuki. And don't follow me." He ran off to his room before she could protest.

(A/N: timeskip)--------------------

Zero hesitated at the door to the Moon Dorm. When he lifted his hand to knock, the door opened, revealing Ichijo. "Ah, there he is! Kaname-sama has been waiting for you! Come on in!" Ichijo stepped aside and Zero walked in. every vampire in the Night Class was in the foyer. He avoided eye-contact with everyone until he saw Kaname sitting in the couch.

"Zero, you came. You're an hour late, you know," Kaname mused. "I had to wait until Yuki was asleep. She was trying to follow me here." Zero kept his tone cold, icy, and he looked the pureblood in the eye.

"Interesting. Well then, follow me, and we can continue this little rendezvous," Kaname stated, then directing his speech to the rest if the room. "Everyone, off to bed now." Several protested, but then obeyed reluctantly.

The brunette vampire led Zero to his room, keeping his notions for the whole thing secret. The two boys filed in, and Kaname closed and locked the door. "Please sit," the pureblood offered, motioning to his bed. Zero sat, and Kaname settled next to him. "Okay, now talk. Why am I here? What do you need to talk to _me_ for? Because if it's not important, I'm-" Kaname cut him off with a passionate kiss.

Zero's eyes grew wide, and he pulled away, backing up. "What the hell Kuran? Why did you just-?" Kaname crawled toward Zero like a wild cat stalking its prey. "Why shouldn't I have? I love you, Zero. And I want you. Now." The pureblood straddled the other vampire, and pinned both his arms above his head. Kaname crushed his lips onto Zero's, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Zero fought, trying to move, but he couldn't. Kaname was too strong.

Kaname was adamant in making Zero submit to him. He took one hand off of Zero's arms and snaked it up his shirt, raking his nails lightly on his chest and stomach. Zero grunted, trying not to moan. He couldn't let Kaname know he was enjoying it. But Kaname didn't give up. He began to grind his hips on Zero's, making sure he created as much friction as possible. He moved his mouth to Zero's neck and kissed along it. He moved his hand swiftly and opened the white haired boy's shirt. Zero gritted his teeth when Kaname traced his tongue along the tattoo on his neck. He let a small whimper when Kaname scraped his teeth on his sweet spot. Kaname smirked and let his fang puncture that spot, making it bleed.

Zero moaned and tossed his head to the side as Kaname skillfully and sensually sucked and licked at the wound. "Your blood is delicious, Zero," Kaname whispered against his skin. Zero bucked his hips up toward Kaname's and breathlessly said. "More… please more…" Kaname chuckled and moved a hand down to Zero's pants, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Kaname released his grip on Zero's wrists and Zero immediately started tearing at Kaname's clothes. Kaname smirked, gently easing his hand into Zero's boxers, smiling as the other gasped at the touch of his cold hand.

Kaname moved his hand skillfully up and down Zero's shaft, brushing his thumb over the tip. Zero moaned loudly, bucking hip hips toward Kaname's skilled hand. Kaname stopped, and pulled off the rest of his and Zero's clothing, revealing their painfully hard cocks. Zero hissed as the cold air touched his naked body, but shut up when he saw Kaname naked in front of him. "Zero, I've wanted you for too long now. So now, I'm going to take you. Are you ready?" Kaname mused as he climbed back on top of Zero. He nodded, and bucked his hips up as Kaname's hard-on touched his own.

Kaname brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on his finger, making it bleed. He let the blood lather his finger and then inserted it into Zero's entrance. Zero squirmed uncomfortably, then moaned loudly as Kaname hit his sweet spot. He moved slowly, adding another finger, then a third.

Kaname pulled his fingers out and kissed Zero's lips lightly. Zero turned and positioned his lower half, offering himself to Kaname. "Do it. Now, please," Zero pleaded. "Do what?" Kaname teased, letting the tip of his cock nip at Zero's entrance. "Please. Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can. Please!" Zero pleaded, moving his hips closer to Kaname's. Kaname chuckled lightly, and rammed his dick into Zero.

Zero howled in pleasure, bucking his hips to meet the thrust. Kaname found the sweet spot on the first thrust, and kept on hitting that one spot. "A-ah! Kaname!" Zero yelled in ecstasy. Kaname moaned when Zero contracted around him. He reached his hand forward and started stroking Zero's dick. After 20 minutes, both boys were covered in pre-cum, and on the edge.

"K-Kaname! I'm going to cum!" Zero yelled. Kaname moaned, "ZERO!" in response, pumping faster than before. Kaname leaned forward and whispered, "Mine," in Zero's ear, and bit down on his neck, sucking in some blood. Zero couldn't take it anymore. He screamed Kaname's name, and came on the sheets. Kaname quickly followed, his seed exploding inside of Zero. Kaname pulled out and they both collapsed on the bed. Zero scooted closer to Kaname, and snuggled into his chest. Kaname purred happily, and wrapped his arms around his love. Coming down from their euphoria, they whispered, "I love you," and fell asleep together.

(A/N: timeskip)----------------------

Zero awoke the next morning, smiling as he remembered the events of the previous night. He turned and looked at the clock, groaning as he noticed the time. "Urgh, I'm late…" he mumbled, rolling out of the bed, and grabbing his clothes. He looked back at Kaname, who was still peacefully asleep. He quickly kissed his forehead once, and ran off as he pulled on his jacket, running to tame the Day Class.

Yuki sighed when she saw him run up. "Zero, where were you last night? You never came back… did he hurt you?" Yuki asked. Zero thought about it for a moment. "Quite the contrary, actually." Yuki looked confused. "What exactly do you mean by that Zero? What happened there last night?" Yuki had a sly questioning look on her face. "I'll tell you when there aren't so many people around."

Yuki waited patiently as the Day Class filed into the building. Soon, they were alone, and she spazzed. "Zero, what happened? What did he do? I wanna know! Tell me tell me tell me!" she exclaimed. "Alright calm down… Well, you could pretty much say that it was like one of those yaoi doujinshi you read on your laptop every night," Zero explained blatantly. He smiled and chuckled when she blushed. "Don't worry Yuki, I swear I won't tell," he said running off. She looked up, squeaking when she realized what he meant by 'yaoi doujinshi,' and opened her mouth to say something… But he'd already run off, and she was left alone, contemplating and blushing about what had just happened.

* * *

so howd you like it? admit it, you loved it, lawlercopters jk jk... ^///^ so anyways, i know i posted this before ch 2 of Blood Mugen and Bets, but i started typing this sooner... CBA TO NOT BE LAZY!!! haha thanks for reading, R&R you know what to do...


End file.
